China's Fate: Darkness Falls
by Kagema Isayo
Summary: Eribus finally begins his attack. Shiro reveals his human form and takes everyone but the five to his dimension. Now can Shiro train everyone in the weapons he gave them before it's too late. Or will Shiro face an inevitable 'Dead End'. Contains OCxOC and TaixPo
1. Chapter 1

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

Gonna make this clear right now. Think of Shiro as an avatar like, video game character creation avatar. I'm gonna be using him like that so there will be some 4th wall breakage at some points (this chapter).

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Darkness Falls**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Shiro's Home, Servant, and His Parents!**_

* * *

'I should go home and visit my parents.' Shiro thought getting up from his shared bed taking care not to wake the sleeping polar bear next to him. 'I should leave quickly before anyone notices. Well I'll also need medical supplies happy that mom's a doctor.' He thought slowly slinking to his closet and pulled out this all black trunk with a single eye on it. He waved his hand over it and the eye bulged open and stared at him and Shiro just stared back smiling. "C'mon buddy time to see mom and dad." The chest opened up and some weird clothes floated out. Well weird to anyone but Shiro. Once Shiro had the clothes assembled the chest turned into a man about the age of 20. He had long dirty blonde hair and had put on the clothes which consisted of a black tail coat vest, a powder blue silk shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He stretched and with a gloved hand placed a pair of rounded rectangular glasses on Shiro's face.

"Master you can't forget these. You know you can't see at all without them." He said in a calm voice and smiled this fanged smile as his vibrant dark green eyes shined with a feral glint.

"Heh, I know Locke, I know doesn't mean I like them they get annoying. Also what's with the outfit you have on? Makes you look almost like Sebastian from Black Butler. But with differences and when did you dye the tips of your hair dark brown?" Shiro asked his immortal servant.

"Why, sir with you gone most of the time what was I to do but use the spiders in my small home and make clothing of the finest silks and make my hair look more of the devilish sort." He smiled.

"Fine whatever just hand he the damn card." Shiro grumbled.

"Here you go master." He said and with a flick of his wrist a tarot card with a blank humanoid form on it appeared. He handed it to Shiro who just took the card and waved his hand over it and was enveloped in a bright light. The talking and the flash of light slowly woke up Isaac and he just began to sit up as the light revealed a boy of the age of 18. His hair black and long enough to touch the base of his neck, his eyes a bright, vibrant hazel color, he had a slightly portly body and an average height. He had no fur at all he stood there proudly and pinching and feeling his bare flesh.

"Ahh, feels good to see my skin again but I also miss my soft plush fur." He waved his hand over the card again and snow white cat like ears with a slight egg-ish shape to them and a raccoon-ish tail popped up contrasting greatly with his black hair. "That's better." He said petting his tail.

"Sir the bear is awake." Locke pointed out smiling.

"Hmm, oh!" He ran over to the bed and hugged the bear. "Hey Isaac sleep well sorry if I woke you up." He said smiling.

"Wait…Shiro?" Shiro nodded and basically dragged Isaac out the bed. "Wait what's going on?" He questioned.

"Not much just going to visit my parents and get some supplies." He said happily.

"Master," Locke started. "Don't you want to get dressed I doubt you want to be seen in your skivvies by anyone but your lover here." He said with a slight chuckle as his master began to run around and look for the drawer with his clothes.

(A/N: _This is happening it really is._)

"So in short I'll be going back to my dimension for a bit. You're welcome to come along but I'm gonna have to give you guys a bit off info on my dimension. Anyone who doesn't want to come can go back to training." The Five immediately went back to sparring leaving only Sai, Mori, Shifu, Sora, Kira, Po, and Tai Lung left. "Now hold hands everyone and let the information flow like a peaceful stream don't dam the flow or it will damage the information and we'll have to try again."

(A/N: _Yup that just happened now let's get on with it._)

After about a minute or two everyone let go of each others hands. "Man…you're dimension sounds fun yet…what's the word?" Po asked.

"Violent, misguided, ignorant, crazy, stupid, I could go on." Shiro stated.

"No, no we got the idea. And here I though Vachir was the worst." Tai Lung said with a grimace.

"Still wanna go?" Shiro asked.

"While there are unspeakable and clearly stupid acts committed there are beautiful clearly thought out ones as well." Shifu said trying to clear the air a bit.

"That is true sir my many, many, _many_ years in life and watching that world go on has only shown me a world trying to do what is right but struggling to do so as well." Locke chimed in.

"And how old are you?" Sora asked.

"You shouldn't be so rude." Locke said and was quickly leaning on Sora's shoulder even though he used to be standing next to Shiro a few feet away. "It's not polite to ask someone's age you know." He said with a dark glint in his eyes. Sora's head swerved to try to look at him just to see nothing then look at Shiro and see him standing there.

"What?" Sora began but stopped.

"One final piece of business, allow me to introduce myself well at least this version of me anyway. I'm Adam Matthews, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said with a regal bow. "Now, let's get this show on the road!" He took a tarot card out his pocket and slammed it on the ground. "Open the door: Dimensional Gate!" The tarot card morphed into a very regal looking door and Shiro or Adam rather in this form opened the door. "Jump in and don't touch anything I'll tell my parents." Locke scooped him up and hoped down the portal and disappeared like he wasn't ever there.

"Well what are we waiting for guys? Geronimo!" Sai and Sora said in unison and jumped down.

"Hey wait for me!" Mori yelled and jumped down. Soon they were all in the portal and Sai and Sora were the first to exit and they fell down onto a big fluffy bed and looked over to see Adam sitting at a desk tapping away at a computer.

* * *

-Adam's POV- (A/N: _To avoid confusion if any Adam and Shiro are the same person just different forms of him okay is that clear just want to make sure I don't want no confusion._)

I was typing up the several chapters to this story I'm working on when Sai and Sora came over wondering what I was doing. "Hmm?" I said quietly still typing fast.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Oh just writing about what's going on and posting it to this website. Hehehe silly people don't know it's actually happening heheehehe." I laughed holding my sides.

"Adam I hope you showered! Don't want you tracking dirt everywhere!" My dad bellowed from downstairs. I looked down at myself and saw the dirt and grime instantly.

"Locke!" I shouted and in an instant he was before me and held out a wash cloth and towel. "Thank you and make sure our guests get washed and dried also take extra care with Isaac please." I said blushing and running off to wash myself.

(A/N: _How you liking it so far?_)

After an hour or two I came out the shower and steam was everywhere and I quickly dried off and blow dried my hair and putt on the outfit Locke set out for me. "These are some very lounge-ish clothes he does know we'll have to go out right." I snapped my fingers and the clothes turned into something more fitting of this day. "Happy Halloween everyone." I said with a mischievous grin and slipped on the clothing that was an exact copy of Alois Trancy's clothes from the costume party episode of Black Butler 2. "Hehehe if I wanted I could have Locke dress as Claude." I said smiling and walked out to my room my shoes clicking with each step on the shinning hardwood floors. "Locke how is everything going…" I paused as I saw what was going on in my room. They were all groomed perfectly and they were sanctioned off like they were quarantined. Isaac's was the only one I could see in and I almost suffered a nosebleed at what I saw. (A/N: _We all know what he saw so I'm not typing it. Less work._) I immediately left the room and closed the door at once. "J-Just get them downstairs when you're done Locke." I said in a rushed and embarrassed tone as I ran down the stairs.

"Hello son welcome home came for supplies and free candy eh?" My dad said with an all knowing smile.

"Shut it dear, " My mom said with a sharp tone in her voice as she cut up some vegetables for a stew. "Hi Adam want to help cook?" She asked.

"Hehhe not right now but when I come back I'll make my world famous cheesecake." I said smiling and ran out the front door as I grabbed my bag from the side of the door. I ran my hand over the tarot card that controls my form and got rid of the ears and tail. "Sad but they'd clash with the outfit." I said with a pout. "Anyway time for a trip to the pharmacy." I ran down the street. I was almost to the pharmacy when I got dragged into a dark alley

"Give us your money kid." My masked assailant said and pointed a gun at me.

"Are you crazy or something you just said 'us' in that sentence and how can you be sure I have money?" I said in a serious tone. He just gestured to my clothes. "That means nothing I could have stole these." I said kind of getting bored. "Or I could have hand made these from scratch out of free fabric." He pointed the gun to my face.

"Listen kid I'm getting tired of your shit now give me your cash before I blow your brains out!" he yelled I stood there with a disgusted look on my face.

"Get out of my sight you piece of trash you smell putrid." I said and pressed my hand against the wall and traced some runes on it with my nails. Once it was done slammed my hand on that spot and summoned a gun that was like the one from the Bayonetta video game and pointed it at him. "Want to dance the macabre?" I asked and smiled at him. "My gun's bigger and I know how to use it better and did I mention that it can erase you from this plain with a single shot." My bluff gave enough time for a certain servant to kick the daylights out of him. "A wee bit late don't you think?" I asked him.

"Are we a bit testy just because for once you couldn't defend yourself." He stated perfectly.

"The reason I hate this body. In this dimension it locks up a bit in any form of danger and takes longer to form up plans. Same wise old me just a bit slower on the thinking kinda sucks." I said walking out the alley and heading to the pharmacy to get the medical supplies.

(A/N: _Can't have him all powerful can we now he needs to have different little things wrong with him depending on the dimension._)

* * *

"Why are you reading my stories?!" I yelled as I got to my room just to see Sai and Sora _specifically_ reading them _aloud_.

"Well you left it open so we just read it and might I add interesting tabs." I regret giving them info on how computers worked and everything. "Didn't thing people would be…" He stopped talking as I pointed a gun at his face blushing and giving him a cold glare.

"You will forget everything you read or die painfully." I said grimly. He held his hands up in defense. "Now get out my chair." I grumbled and waved him off.

"Hey Adam, what's with all the posters in here?" Po asked.

"Don't touch them they're portals to different dimensions and AU's." I said while erasing any and all incriminating evidence from my computer. "AU's are alternate universes. And in some, I'll use your dimension as an example. An alternate universe is like this say Tai Lung had a huge crush on Po to the point it was stalker like and tried to impress him like Sai pointed out weeks ago. What if the second time he attacked the village he instead went to ask Po to be his boyfriend and things led to other things under a cherry tree that same night." This made Tai Lung grin and Po blush while everyone else just laughed. "Now in another universe Po fell in love with Crane and then went through very bad self inflicted health problems like anorexia and bulimia then once that got all sorted out he went in the woods to live alone for months where he found Tai Lung and nursed him back to health and took care of him and slowly gave him the same love he had for Crane and making their relationship and threesome." This darkened the mood a bit so I carried on. "While in another Po and Tigress fell in love making her mellow out a bit. Or in another Po fell in love with a panda girl and Tai Lung in love with a snow leopardess and fought off an evil warlord. What I'm trying to say is that in AU's anything could happen and be different than something that happened in yours." I said wrapping it all up.

"You forgot to metion that in others people say Isaac, Sai, Sora, Kira, and Mori didn't exist." Locke chimed in rudely.

"There is that as well." I said grimly.

"Wait in a alternate universe _we_," Sai gestured to himself , Isaac, Sora, Kira, and Mori. "didn't exist." He said in shock.

"Yeah, but lucky for you in your universe you do." I said smiling. I noticed Po held two DVD's called Kung Fu Panda one and two.

"Then what are these?" He asked.

"Those are well, they are the stories of the main universe of your guys' dimension. The first one has already happened and in that one Tai Lung…you died with no coming back. Thank the stars that there are people who were chosen to write down 'stories' of AU"s. They thought they came up with the ideas themselves when they were chosen to write down that AU's history that mainly happened during and after the fight with Tai Lung and sometimes before. And Po don't watch the second one." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it has info on your future and I can't let you see it. That goes for everyone else too. Watch it and I'll pick your brain clean of it and give you amnesia." I said with a serious edge in my voice. "Now let's go downstairs so you guys can meet my parents and I can make my cheesecakes." I said smiling as I left.

"You're boyfriend is um…scary." Sora whispered to Isaac.

"What you see as scary I see as very, _very_, hot." He said and walked quickly after Adam.

"What did I just hear?" Sora asked and looked at the other two couples in the room.

"Hey, when the one you love takes some much charge and makes demanding orders you'll see it as scary yet oddly hot." Mori and Po said in unison blushing and making Sai and Tai Lung smile impishly.

"Let's just go meet his parents and forget this conversation happened." Shifu said walking out the room with a sigh.

(A/N: _Today's theme is dominance is hot and sexy. Wait that's not a theme is it?_)

* * *

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." Isaac said in a polite tone as he shook my dad's hand.

"I can see why my son likes you. Polite, firm, trusting types make him nuts and all that brawn must be good in bed." My dad said with a mischievous wink. My face went beet red and it must have looked like I was about to explode.

"SHUT UP DAD WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" I said highly embarrassed as I made six cheesecakes.

"C'mon you must have done it by now so why not come clean." He said. I froze as I felt the dark aura emanating from my mom.

"Everyone back away slowly." I said in a hushed tone as I walked slowly away from my mom and dad. "She's in a kitchen that's where she's most dangerous. We must tread carefully or we might get caught in the crossfire." I said and led everyone behind the couches in the living room. "Dad has activated the Dark Queen Cassandra." I said a bit scared until I felt Isaac's reassuring hand on my shoulder. I just blushed immediately.

"Dear, Adam has been here what 4-5 hours tops? Now why did you embarrass him like that?" My dad just fidgeted as my mom pulled out her favorite rolling pin making my dad gulp audibly. "Now say you're sorry or the rolling pin will send you rolling down to hell." Everyone felt the cold chill float in the air. Even Isaac was unnerved.

"S-Sorry bout that hehehe." My dad said rubbing that back of his neck.

"Good boy." My mom said and pecked his cheek.

(A/N: _Forgot to mention that in no way shape or form have I given out any actual names of my relatives._)

Two hours later and dinner was over and everyone was enjoying cheesecake and watching movies. "So how are you two okay with all this?" Po asked my parents.

"Oh we're wizards" My dad said nonchalantly. "So if our kid was a magical being we didn't mind at all. In fact one of my ex-lovers was vampire damn good one in bed too he could ravage just the right-OOF!" My mom giggled as she elbowed my dad in the ribs _hard_.

"What he's trying to say is that in the world there are magical creatures so it doesn't surprise nor worry us." She said still smiling. Everyone just gawked at the soft and delicate yet brutal possible murderer my mom is.

"To the weapons training!" I yelled running to the backyard and everyone but my parents followed.

* * *

I went into the storage shed in the corner and pulled out a chest. "Okay for Sai the hammer of Lin Quay, light as a feather to you, to others as heavy as the earth, helps to control the earth better and can change size when needed." It floated towards him and just grabbed it and took a couple practice swings. "Sora, the giant fan of Tamari, wind control comes easier, you can use the winds this thing makes like a defensive shield or as sharp projectiles coupled with your own attacks. Don't try it here my mom will kill me then you." He picked it up and just bounced around giddily. "Lastly for Isaac, the swords and pistols of the frozen, Reito Aisu ice control is better, the guns can shoot ice imbued bullets and the swords well they can freeze limbs and almost anything if you want them to. They're also great for amputations." He took the items and I grabbed my bag and opened a portal back to their dimension. "Now let's get going we need you guys knowing how to use those weapons soon cause I can only assume Eribus is making his move."

"Hey!" I turned to Po, Tai Lung and Shifu. "What about us?" Tai said.

"Oops sorry, erm Aaha! Blade of Sonia for Shifu can send massive shockwaves that make it easier for wind and earth attacks to travel and its sheath is a flute carved out of only the best materials." I tossed it at him absently. "For Po, ummm here we go! The Fists of Rigaldo, able to send out flames which Sora can now most likely turn into flame tornados, and it also burns anyone punched with it. Oh here's its sister weapon the The Boots of Cassandra. Ehheh these used to be my parent's weapons use them right or my mom will throw a fit, anyway same effects as Rigaldo." I again tossed the weapons absently. "Lastly Tai Lung ummm, got it! The Fists and Boots of the Mermaids. Able to control water in any form, um it can use any type of water blood, sweat, tears, ect. Now that should be it." I said finally handing an item to someone. "…Shit!"

"Language!" I heard master Shifu, Locke and my parents yell.

"Sorry, now Mori give me your scythe and Kira's guns." He did as told and I shucked them in the storage house. "Wait for it…" A bright light flashed and the doors slammed open. "Now then to Kira, Pistols of Triton, same thing as Tai's weapons and they have bullets imbued with water attributes." They floated to Kira.

"Sweet!" I heard him yell and begin to giggle.

"For Mori the Scythe of the Ancients, it can now breathe life and take it, control plants better and now you have a bit of earth demon in you right now!" I handed him the scythe and jammed a needle in his arm pumping his blood with a bit of Earth demon blood provided by Sai when he was sleep two days ago. Thank you magic powers for keeping the blood perfect till now. "Now you have the same control over earth like Sai does and you still can control plants it just comes easier. Did I mention you can now cause plant life to instantly die away to provide cover and then bring it right back. Anyway let's go before someone gets hit by Kira." I said pushing them down the portal and closing it as me and Locke leapt in after them.

"Sir you know you can't protect them all right." He stated with a bit of a frown.

"I know, I know I just want to give them a fighting chance before I die." I said silently crying.

* * *

_Woah, woah, woah HOLD the fuck up Shiro/Adam efbfcbbnfsd gonna die! Efbweyvhefjbfuyvfvwbfv _

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

(Insert funny joke and laughter here.)

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Darkness Falls**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Weapon's Training and a… What the Hell is that…**_

* * *

"No! No, no, no! You swing it like it's an extension of yourself! Not like some dead weight!" Shiro summoned his own hammer weapon. He had a look on his face saying "I love my bull-shit arsenal." "Look Sai watch my movements." He said and then promptly began to move around swing the hammer like it was an extension of him. He swiftly swung it around keeping a firm but loose grip giving it the slack he need Shiro continued his demonstration till he saw Sai begin to get the hang of it. "Yes, yes that's it!" He said clapping.

"Master you have a message." Locke said and handed me an envelope. I opened it and saw a single black feather and a message that said. "Keep your eyes on the birdies."

"Oh god no…Locke…Neko is coming…" Shiro began to jump around almost happily. "Eeeeeee~ can't waaaaait hehehe!" As if on cue a black figure had swoopt in leaving several plumes of black feathers as he landed in front of him.

"Hi Shiro!" It said and its two black and white tipped cat tails wagged happily around as he picked up Shiro into a hug. The perpetual black shadows around it had disappeared slowly. The figure was a boy with a very athletic build he was muscular with a tiny layer of fat on him. His cat ears twitched about and his wings folded as he removed his cloak revealing a very kid like out fit. He had a black long head band on which made his short side swept black hair look more tamed that it really is. He had a jacket that reached to his knees on that was black, silver, and white and it had a hood with holes at the top to for his ears. He wore dark blue shorts with two sword sheaths holding identical katanas with long chains attached to them and at the end of each chain was half of a raven with its wings splayed out and it head upwards and eyes shining a burning red. "Hey Shiro my control over shadows got better and me and Anshin can change his weapons' form now." He said brightly.

"Hmm then show me." Shiro said smirking.

"Okay!" Neko said happily.

-Neko's POV-

I withdrew the katanas and slowly pushed them together making them into an odachi and the half ravens connected and made a whole raven. "Rise Bird of the Darkness: Anshin!" I yelled and stabbed the sword into the ground and turned it like a key and pulled it out. The darkness in the area had pulled together in that spot and began to solidify and form a giant black and purple, red eyed raven demon.

"Hello everyone." It said perfectly shifting down to a normal size and sat on top of Neko's head. "Nice to see you all again especially you Shiro." He said in a happy chirp.

"You put a curse on that special weapon I made and trapped you in and you are happy?! Which dimension did I visit that this whole thing happened in?"

"I don't quite recall but it's fun to fly around even if it's with this pile of random thoughts and feelings."

"I'm sorry I can't please my empathic demon friend." I said in a sarcastic manner. "Anyway." I held the odachi by its chain and swung it around till it turned into a thin circular blade. "Ringblade mode," I said and tossed it into the air. It had thickened up and gained four sharp windmill like blades at certain points. "Demon windmill mode," I tossed it into the air a again and it turned into two smaller giant shuriken. "Dual shuriken mode," I tossed them into the air again and the rained down as kunai knives which I skillfully caught. "Kunai mode," I smashed them into pieces and they formed metal ravens the current size of Anshin. "Raven storm mode." I giggled. "Now for the shadows!" I said happily and made a small gesture with my hands and made the shadows come to me like snakes before it solidified into and ethereal plasma like state and became dual shadow blades.

"NO!" Shiro shook his head. "Nope, uh-uh, can't do that. Can't be Xemnas man."

"Who said I wanted to be Mansex." I retorted smiling.

"Don't bring up that damned anagram. That very, very, very, _VERY_ embarrassing anagram." Shiro said with a hand pressed to his forehead.

"Oh, oh, ooooh! Look it!" I raised my hands upwards and the ravens took to the sky and began to combine back together to form a giant raven. "Descend heartless angel." I said in a calm and cold voice and flicked my hand downwards and watched as the raven spread its wings and flapped them quickly sending cascade upon cascade of shadow feathers at us and I just spread my wings and let the shadows hit them. "Any hits I get from this attack that land on my wings will heal me. And also those feathers are sharp so beware." I snapped my fingers and all the feathers came together to make a laurel crown but like with feathers. I walked over to the boy using the Fan of Tamari and sat the crown on his head and smiled. I then walked back to Shiro whose mouth stood agape.

"_Y-Y-You can't do that you'll get this Copyright Striked_!" He hissed at me.

"_But I put in the description that there will be references and that I don't own them_." I said whinning.

"What in the bloody name are you two talking about?!" Tai Lung said loudly because it confused him.

"_Shhhh~ we're breaking the fourth wall here Tai_." Me and Shiro said in unison. "Hehehheehe video games are fun." I said and everyone just noticed I held a hand-held game system in my hands and was playing a Kingdom Hearts game. "No, Xion…no stop no…**DAMNIT**!" I yelled as I lost to the final boss yet again. "Why can't I beat her?" I said whiningly and handed the game to Shiro. "You do it!"

"Why me is it just because I beat it and you didn't…I also unlocked Sora for mission mode." He said oh so fucking smugly.

"Oh you~ bitch. You gonna learn today!" I still had my shadow ethereal blades out and tried to attack him my movements were fluid and soft. It was like each strike was very fined tuned and I didn't miss a beat. I smashed the blades and spread my hands apart and made a sitar and began to play it. The shadows around me began to take the form of Dancer class Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts 2. "Dance, Shadows Dance!" They began to skate around and try to attack Shiro he just beat them away with swift kicks as he played my game clearly beating Xion from the sound of it. In my anger I played some wrong notes and the shadows started to jerk around. "Come on stick to the beat!" I yelled at myself and played correctly again.

This went on for two more minutes. "Hey I beat Xion for you. Now look at dat ending makes you wanna cry am I right…"

"Did he just say what I thought he did…" I said a bit sad at how Roxas just ruined that sad mood and turned it shamefully comical but I still wanted to cry.

"Yes, yes he did. Hey is your game glitched?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Well there are two erm people falling down a portal right behind Roxas and Xion."

"You forget how many Kingdom Heart universes there are. They only show up as like little glitched like things in the games to those who can travel through dimensions and universes." I said. "Hey you just made me feel smarter!" I then turned to everyone else. My eyes zeroed in on master Shifu and I ran over and hugged him. "It's good to see you again master Shifu." I said happily.

"I'm sorry I don't recall ever meeting you." My fur began to stand up on end and my face went to that of pure shock and I flew backwards and hit a wall hard. Everyone but Shiro and Locke was shocked and surprised at what happened.

"Dumb kid you forgot that this is not _your_ universe. This master Shifu _doesn't_ know you." Shiro and Anshin said in unison with a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh that's right my bad hehhe. Now on to pressing matters Eribus is back we are weapons training yes?" I had rhetorically asked and then summoned shadows of everyone and their weapons. "Have fun I have to go off and do some things." And with that my wings spread out and began to softly flap as I went to go check on.

(A/N: _Now off somewhere else._)

* * *

"Hey it's another freak!" Said a rabbit as I walked past I wanted to attack but Anshin pecked my head.

"Ow." I said and rubbed my head. "I wasn't gonna hurt them…much."

"No we're gonna hurt you." One of them said and restrained my arms.

"Hey Chase, lookit those cool swords wonder how much they're worth?" He said with a devious tone. I smiled inwardly.

'I was attacked first now to retaliate.' I slowly made some shadows creep around them and formed them into feathers. I then made the feathers fall ever so slowly and eerily. "I'm a fallen one…" I said quietly and then let my wings emerge slowly. "I fell in search of one thing…" They all looked at me and my eyes heh. My crimson red eyes shined brightly. "I yearned for the ultimate paint." My swords slowly rose out their sheaths and floated at the neck of the ring leader. "The ultimate color of red." They drew closer to him lightly touching his neck. "The color of mortal blood…" They let go of me and I let go of their ring leader and flapped my wings softly and soared into the sky slowly. "Don't harm others the one in the sky takes a great offense to mortals who hurt one another. It wounds his bleeding heart deeply. Please wise up just for him so he can save you." I said in a soft mocking voice. I then flapped my wings hard enough to fly off somewhere and sit in a tree.

I began to slowly cry. "Years later even in another universe those bullies still make me remember them. They just come in a different form all together. Why can't there be one universe where they don't exist or are at least nice…" I then felt someone slowly rubbing my back. I look over to see the panda I gave that feather crown to. He smiled at me and hugged me close I just continued to shed my tears.

"Don't worry everyone has some form of event that scarred them. It may have been in the past, or maybe the present, possibly even the unforeseen future. But there will always be people to help you through them." He finished saying and kissed my forehead. I blushed deeply…damn you white fur under coat you reach my cheeks why do you do that too me.

"T-Thanks…" I murmured a bit embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed. Hey wanna go do something?" I just nodded and smiled.

-Sora's POV-

'Hehhehe~ yes! I got a chance hopefully.' I mentally cheered for myself. We walked down to the shopping area of town. "Hey wanna see what the bookstore has?" he just nodded and smiled at me. 'He must be shy or something…it's so cute…' We walked over to the bookstore and shopped around a bit. He picked up a few romance novels and one about a fallen angel falling in love with a demon. That one I giggled at and when I was about to pay the shopkeep he noticed that we were on a date…I blushed at that bit and he gave them to me free and with a wink of his right eye told me good luck.

I stood there a bit and was just blushing till I noticed Neko had walked over to the costume stand and saw a golden polished small crown and matching silver crown necklace. I walked over to him as he stared at the items. "You want those don't you?" He just nodded. The old lady behind the counter heard from the bookstore shopkeep about the dat I was on with Neko and asked her to give us an object or two for free…I blushed but happily asked for the crown and crown necklace. And with a smile and a wave we're sitting on top of the roof of the palace items in hand. "So which one do you want" I asked he pointed to the necklace shyly and I put it around his neck and kissed his forehead and smiled as I put on the crown. He giggled a bit.

"You have it on too straight here let me." He moved the crown over so that it was at angle on my head. I blushed and smiled as he then sat down in front of me basically on my lap and I just held him as we looked up at the soon to be night sky. He turned around and looked deep into my eyes and I looked deep into his. My azure sky blues staring deep into those brilliant crimson pools and vice versa. My head moved slowly towards his and our lips almost connected when we heard a scream come from a forest near by.

With a nod he drew out his wings (which when not wanted could disappear physically but come back with a quick thought) and flapped them softly and began to fly for the area. I took my giant fan (which was strapped to my back) off and threw it and quickly jumped on it balancing on it. Making a cushion of air to keep me afloat and to propel me forwards I put one of my hands behind me and had it manipulate the air to launch me forward. I did a couple spins and tricks to try and impress him and he just giggled and did the same.

We heard another scream and honed in on the area it came from. Once low enough we saw three regal looking foxes surrounded by a group of shadow covered wolves. We dropped into the trees and Neko put on his hood and I put my scarf around my face. Neko made what looked like hand signs and threw a shuriken at all of the wolves' shadows. "Secret art: Shadow Stitching." He said quietly and drew his blades and connected the raven keychains and twirled them quickly. "Ninja dark art weapon: Damned Chain-scythe mode." He stopped spinning them and they were now dual chain-scythes and had single wing as the back end of it. He jumped down and I followed we jumped into the bushes quickly as not to be seen. From there he took out a kunai with some scroll attached to it and threw it at a tree. After five seconds there was a blinding light and it had burned away some of the shadows from the wolves. That was our chance we raced in and I struck a wolf with my fan and then launched forward and kicked him in the chest.

Neko had dashed back and forth slicing at two wolves in a star and moon pattern. Once the ambush was over and the wolves shock wore off they tried to attack but couldn't move. I smiled and opened the fan and with a powerful wave launched rippling waves of air that were sharp like blades and Neko was still running from enemy to enemy dashing and attacking while dodging my attack. "Want to try a combo move." I said.

"Sure thing lover of mine." He said with a big grin on his face I blushed and manipulated the air to make a small tornado around them just to knock the shuriken that had kept them in place out of the way. Freed they ran towards me I just swung my fan repeatedly quicker and quicker slicing at them relentlessly and then swung upwards launching them in the air.

Neko jumped from tree to tree demon windmill shuriken in his hand attached to a chain around his arm. It began to spin like a buzz saw and he tossed it at them cutting them but not killing. When he drew it back he spun it more till it turned into a ring blade then leaped at them as I made a hard enough cushion of air for him to seemingly float on. He steeped effortlessly and fluidly as he moved about attacking each wolf further. He them smashed the ring blade and turned them into six kunai knives and fourteen ravens and launched the ravens at them they blocked the ravens and forgot about Neko completely. He manipulated the shadows around here and encased himself in it making him virtually disappear as he went from wolf to wolf and incapacitated them. Once down he made the shadows around him burst into black feathers as he floated down and the wolves fell ungracefully.

"Dear wolves, who sent you to attack these regal foxes. Whose biddings do you serve?" Neko asked with a syrupy sweet darkness that made my spine shiver and my face feel hot. 'Okay Isaac was right it is down right hot.' (_Refer to last chapter_.)

"_**W-W-We serve E-Eribus. He bid us to end the emperor and his daughters. Spare us please we only serve him because he has our families.**_" Neko just smiled and made a breathing gesture and all the shadows that coated the wolves and had made them slaves to Eribus were drawn into his mouth. His stomach bloated a bit and he belched.

"Excuse me." He said giggling. I smiled a bit and walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahem," Was the curt response to the display of affection and we turned to the royal family. "Let's go to the Jade Palace shall we?" He smiled and we walked off.

(A/N: _He eats SHADOWS! Wait…I'm writing this I should've know that._)

* * *

"Shiro get your lazy butt out here!" The emperor yelled as loud as his fox lungs could and just like that Shiro stumbled out to the front of the palace and tripped over his feet and landed face first on the ground and his tail fell limply over his head.

"Hello Lian." He said a bit dryly from the pain as he sat up and rubbed his forehead. "What can I do for you. I was about to take a bath with Isaac." He said grumpily. "I was looking forward to it."

"I didn't need to here that, anyway Li-Wen's wedding is next week is your duck friend preparing the food yet there will be very hungry business officials attending. Even an Ambassador from Russia is coming." At this point Isaac stepped out looking very pale even for a polar bear.

"D-Did he give a name?" He asked.

"Why, yes I believe it was Nikita Noble." Isaac's face fell deeply.

"M-My father…"

* * *

_OOOOOOH SHIT! That's bad that's very very very bad can't wait for it to unfold now._

Please rate and review. And any references made belong to the people that made said games and or shows. I only own the OC's.

Anshin is Japanese for darkness god and is pronounced ya-me-shin…yami shin…Anshin…how the fuck do the Japanese make their language so damn confusing yet awesome?!


	3. Chapter 3

I **DO NOT **own KFP or any of the characters. The only thing I own is my OC's current and future.

To be quaint I will say one thing prepare for a new KFP fanfic that will be based off an awesome idea and I will say no more. But it'll only happen after I finish this KFP fanfic series and after a few side stories of it.

Please enjoy and rate and review please

_**Darkness Falls**_

_**By: Saikari69 'Kagema Isayo'**_

_**Frozen Father, Evil Boyfriend, Heated Stand-off**_

* * *

"Hehehe! Isaac do you know what I'll do to your dad if he attempts to do anything?" Shiro said smiling sweetly.

"I-I-I don't know h-h-hun." Isaac said fearful of what Shiro was gonna do. 'Skin him alive, burnt at the stake, iron maiden…'

"I'll subject him to a form of torture called St. Gray's Cross-hair." He said smiling still.

"What's that?" Again Isaac said fearfully.

"You don't want to know. Just know this his highness had heard someone get that little form of torture…" Shiro looked at the emperor who was visibly shaking. "He still hasn't recovered and you don't wanna know about the other guy."

"May the gods give him strength…" The emperor said quietly.

"Anyway when is Mr. Noble due to arrive I really wish to meet him." The malice rolled off of Shiro's tongue like water off a duck's back.

"Today just in time for the Banquet of Wills…" Lian said.

"Hehhehehe. I remember that and _the man writing this stuff knows why I'm laughing_. Also don't question just roll with it."

(A/N: _I just love this hobby o' mine._)

-Isaac's POV-

'What is going on? Too much stuff swirling around inside my head. My father is coming here today and my mate is ready to just about make him regret his whole life. I don't think I can make it through this day.' I thought while walking around the village. I passed the bookstore and only for a second did I see a glimpse of something big and white being led around by Lian. I didn't turn around I just ran and jumped behind a building quickly.

My breath was rapid and I was almost positive I was breathing icicles at that point. I pressed my back against a wall and slid down. I gripped my knees and let out calming breaths. "Heh I haven't seen you do that since Leona died." A very gruff deep voiced boomed shocking me.

I lifted my head slowly to see nothing there. 'Oh great now I'm hearing things. I really haven't done this since she died anyway have I…' I got up and walked to a clothing stall where I found I believe it was called a yukata or something it was white and a pale sky blue. It had snowflakes covering it in heap at the bottom and sparsely everywhere else. I stared at it before paying for it and it came with a snowflake hair pin. Which brings me to my shaggy pale blond hair… I walked to the palace to see Shiro in a silver and white yukata and he just smiled at me.

"Been shopping, eh?" He said smirking. "Need me to help, of course you do."

(A/N: _Am I mean of course I am._)

* * *

Twenty embarrassing minutes later and one very embarrassing hair pin put in my hair it's time for the banquet.

"So ready to see your father?" He said giving off a smile that exuded pure hatred. I could only nod and smile nervously at the meeting between these two. "Okay guys we're off…has anyone seen um…" he began to snap his fingers repeatedly. "…Tsu! Yeah, him where is he?" everyone exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. "Kay then let's go." We began to walk towards the banquet when some goonish men began to walk beside us.

"Isaac…" One of them began. "You have to come with us Mr. Noble requests it."

"And if I don't…"

"Your friend there pays the price." He replied.

"You don't want to do that." I said quietly as a small explosion happened. I just turned and looked at Shiro.

"Whaaat~! He reached into his coat I was fearing for my life." He just giggled through that blatant lie.

"And my dad isn't crazy." I quipped.

"Well I'm not at least for now," That voice made my bones chill and I let out a frozen breath of air. "nice to see you again Isaac."

"F-Father…" I said in a hushed tone.

"Isaac this is something of business so call me Nikita or Mr. Noble. Because after what you did I _don't_ see you as a son anymore." I mentally snapped when I heard that.

'You never saw me as a son! You saw me as a trophy! As some sort of object to twist and bend to your will! I just happened to grow a back-bone when a little girl was about to be killed after trying to get help. Search and rescue mission my tail! That was a massacre!' I thought angrily before finally speaking. "…You saw me as a son before. Maybe you saw me one before mother died but after…Heh, I just turned into another asset." His gaze on me narrowed and turned frozen.

"I never saw you as that but think what you will a deserter is entitled to their own beliefs…" He snapped his fingers and a bunch of goons came out the shadows. "Until they're tried for the murder of their colleagues and a whole village." His grin turned dark and sinister. But in his eyes I saw something that almost said otherwise. "Make sure there's nothing left of him." He then walked away and a haze of frozen air exuded from me. I had some icicles form in my hand and with a crushing grip the ice exploded to from two shashkas.

"Hey!" I turned towards Shiro. "Those were supposed to be katanas!"

"Sorry hon," I spun them a bit. "but I'm Russian. Anyway are these goons possessed if so I'll go easy."

"Nah they're full shadow." He replied and pressed his hands together and then quickly pulled them apart to show four tarot cards which he threw into four corners surrounding us. "And now we have an arena!" He quickly chucked a whole hand of cards at three of the twelve shadows that surrounded us and the cards blew up on impact. Besides the explosion emitted a bright flash of light that destroyed them.

"Hon don't show off." I said as I ran at some of them three to be precise and sliced one in half and then thrust my sword at it three times in the chest. I then spun around and sliced the other two quarters with a quick spin. They evaporated after Shiro hit them with a quick light spell. "Double team?"

"Double team." I stabbed my swords into the ground and pointed my hands at the other shadows and ice formed in front of my hands again with a crushing grip crushed it and they formed revolvers. I fired as quickly as I could with only five shot per cylinder. Wherever they got shot that area froze quickly and froze them in place soon enough.

"Hon, what model guns are these?" I asked after he hit them with a stronger light spell.

"Oh, erm…OTs-38 Stechkin silent revolvers made in the year 2002. Pretty good eh, they shoot up to 50 meters." He told me smiling. I just grinned and emptied out the empty cylinder and loaded another.

"I like em' Russia's gonna go far hmm?" I said kind of proud…but prayed that people will use this stuff responsibly.

"Maybe…" He said and we began to run towards the banquet.

(A/N: _I like having weapons cross space and time just for the sheer wow factor._)

* * *

"Move closer and the emperor will die!"

-Shiro's POV-

"…Hope you know St. Gray's Cross Hairs is now legally justified." I said grinning fiendishly and turned into my human form just for fun as me and Isaac stayed hidden behind an upturned long table.

"Hon, don't do that don't want to make our countries' relationship worse than it is now right?" he said nervously. "And why shift over to that form?"

"Element of surprise." I replied

"Why?"

"Shhhhhhhhh..." I held my hand in front of me and in a bright flash that was concealed to this area. Taurus PT 24/7 formed into my hand. "Wish me luck babe." With that and putting my tail and ears back onto my form I dashed out to another upturned table and took out a tarot card and tossed it behind Nikita who held a dagger to Lian's throat. I then took out another tarot card and placed it down in front of me. Teleportation best thing ever I slid my hand into the portal and it came out behind him and I aimed it at his head. I fired and it hit him directly and wiped away any darkness in him instantly. His dagger dropped and his body went limp and fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Boom headshot!" I yelled smiling brightly. I quickly walked over to Lian after changing back to full animal form. Hey I like to be random with my form shifts it's kind of fun. "You okay?" I asked giving him a hand.

"Does it look like I'm okay?! I was held hostage and had a dagger pressed to my throat! Not to mention **they stole the book of will!** So you answer me am I okay!"

"…Ouch…that hurts you know." I said and tossed my pistol back into oblivion. "Just making sure my friend is okay and then I get berated by said friend for events I have no control over. That's harsh and hurtful."

"I- look- …I'm sorry okay the fact that they stole that book even though it's only useful for the Page of Will. I mean really who has the will power and determination to try to gain control over a book that can make it's pages into any….weapon…." the realization hit us both… "Get. That. Book. Back!" he yelled.

"With all due respect sir," This random gruff but boyish voice said. "I'm perfectly okay. You forgot I can use myself just as freely as my master can. Besides only my master can use that function and he's somewhere else meditating or lazing around whatever it is when a shy, introverted, blunt, pessimistic, optimistic, self-centered, selfless, smart, sweetly good, devilishly clever snow tiger goes when he has no current purpose." The book said while floating.

"…..You can talk…" I screamed and jumped into Lian's arms (who was also screaming). It was a very comical scene if I do say so myself. I didn't notice Isaac sitting down next to his dad and waving a macaroon in front of his nose. The bigger bear's mouth opened wide and had Isaac not been prepared his hand would surely have been bitten off.

"Hey dad…are you okay?" His voice was like that of an embarrassed teenager who was about to be scolded by a parent.

-Isaac's POV-

"Yes I'm fine Isaac. I'm sorry for what happened. My actions were not my own."

"I know…"

"So….very animate lover you got there."

"Yep, I try to keep him in check..."

"What would have happened if did what I did and wasn't possessed?"

"I do not know but I couldn't have been good…"

"You would have felt like a woman instead of a man for the rest of your life and no amount of macho and or manly things you did would return that feeling of manliness ever again. Your life would become such a cesspool that you would become a hermit and not have any form of confidence to the point you are just a slug wriggling on the ground." Came the scary and bone chilling reply of Shiro's from behind our backs.

Our whole body probably even our blood turned whiter than our fur and we both turned around mechanically towards Shiro who held his hand out towards my father. "Hi my name's Shiro Tentai pleasure to make your acquaintance." My father shook his hand and Shiro helped him up. "You raised a fine son Mr. Noble."

"Oh please call me Nikita and it was my late wife that did most of the mothering….but looking at it now it seems like he's your mom." My dad mad a joke….and then chuckled…is this a prank?!

"Hey I try to be responsible but it's tough you know…I'm just trying to live for the now before it comes to an end." Shiro said with a sullen look that instantly died away like nothing bad. I stared at them like they were just talking casually while on fire. "What's wrong hon?"

"Who are you people?!" I screamed jokingly. I then got up and hugged my dad albeit it looked a bit mechanical but I never hugged him much and well he's my dad and even though I grew up distant from him I saw him as a great father. Again I probably stared at him like as so gently said by Shiro 'a deer in headlights' when he hugged me back.

"I missed you son…" he broke the hug and gave a toothy smile and ruffled my hair. "Hehehe hope me being an affectionate father isn't creepy but with no family around I kinda felt lonely and evaluated myself a bit…and well I thought I could show more emotion than I did." He said quite proud of himself at the change.

"Not to break up this family moment but," Lian interrupted. "_**THE BANQUET OF WILLS IS RUINED!**_" He screamed loud enough to shatter everyone within earshot eardrums.

"Oh shut it." Shiro said and snapped his fingers. And Locke came out of nowhere looking like a regal looking lion butler. "Locke please clean this mess up." Locke knelt down and his green eyes shimmered brightly and dashed around cleaning each and every little thing up till the area was re-constructed and the food perfectly re-made.

"The task is done sir." He said his cat grin looking creepily playful and the way he eyed my dad was weird like he saw some quality no one else did. He then whispered something into Shiro's ear who then got so flustered that he almost fainted. Then Shiro whispered into my ear what Locke had said. I fainted instantly.

(A/N: _I wonder what was said. You will never know I'm the write so I know…no I don't…Shut Up!_)

* * *

"…Really…." I said weakly to the information as we got back to the palace I lay in bed and Shiro is brushing his tail next to me.

"Yes."

"…Really, really?"

"Yes really, really."

"My gods that's just….why how?!"

"It's something about the plump rolls and hidden layer upon layer of-"

"STOP! Nope don't want to hear it! NOPE!"

"But you have to admit it he did have rippling muscles and-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hehehe Tsu got a nice catch in the mountains too."

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

_What was the info that Locke had on Nikita Noble and what's this about the missing Tsu well we'll just expand upon this next chapter._

As always please rate and review it is greatly appreciated.


End file.
